


Savannah Fun

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pride Lands (World)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Kairi decides to take Hayner on a little adventure to a different world...





	Savannah Fun

“Hey, Hayner!” Kairi ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. “So, I have something I want to show you, but you can’t tell anyone about it, okay?”

“Uh, all right. What is it?”

Kairi grinned and grabbed his hand. “Come with me.”

Just before she turned away, she noticed him blush—Hayner could be so cute at times! She probably wasn’t supposed to do this, but he already knew about different worlds, so what difference would it make, anyway?

Once they were a bit away from the city, Kairi let go of Hayner’s hand and turned around. He looked puzzled. “All right, I’ve told you about different worlds, right?”

“Uh, yeah, what about it?” Hayner cocked his head a little to the side.

“What would you say about going to one?”

His eyes went wide. “What, really? You can take me? Awesome!” His surprise made way for a huge grin. “So, where are we going?”

“Oh, you’ll see!”

They landed in a wide field, tall grass as far as they could see.

Hayner looked around. “So, what’s so special about this place? And where are you? All I see is this ca—” He took a step, but got his own legs tangled up enough to be sent to the ground.

“Take a look at yourself, Hayner.” Grinning, Kairi bounded over to him—she’d been here before, so after a few moments of getting used to it, it was easy.

Kairi watched as Hayner’s confusion made way for, well, even more confusion as he noticed his arms being covered in spotted fur, ending in two big paws.

“Whoah!” Hayner jumped to his feet and turned around his on axis, which caused him to fall right back down. He was probably the least elegant leopard the Pridelands had seen in a long time; well, it wasn’t like Kairi had been much better, the first time she’d landed here and turned into a caracal.

“Need some help?” Giggling, Kairi grabbed the fur of his neck to pull him back up. “Try it slowly, one step after the other.”

One by one, Hayner moved his paws. “Hey, this isn’t that hard!”

“See? Told you!” Kairi came up to his side, close enough that their shoulders brushed—causing Hayner to lose his footing once again. Kairi quickly steadied him before he got to know the ground even more intimately.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” She licked his cheek, and before Hayner could react, Kairi jumped forward, out of his reach.

Hayner’s tail twitched as a grin spread over his face. “I’ll get you!” At least for a leap he didn’t need to coordinate all four paws at once!

It worked well enough, though he misjudged the distance and landed a bit in front of her. Still not used to having front paws, he lost his footing again, knocking over Kairi in the process. A few heartbeats later, they ended up in a ball of fur, legs, and tails.

After a moment of shock, both of them burst out laughing. Once they’d managed to calm down and untangle themselves from each other, they slowly got back up. “All right, think you’re ready for one more thing?”

Hayner tilted his head to the side. “Sure.”

“All right, come on!” Kairi bounded back to the place they’d arrived, while Hayner followed more slowly. Hidden in the long grass was a skateboard. “Think you can ride this with four legs?”

Hayner shook his fur. “Heh, I was pretty much born on a skateboard! But…” He looked around. “This doesn’t look like a good place for it.”

“Don’t worry, I know where to go!”

Carrying around a skateboard was much harder with their smaller frames, but together, they managed to get it to the valley. The grass made way for rock and stone, much better for skateboarding.

Once there, Kairi dropped the board. “So, what do you think?” she asked, her tail flicking eagerly.

Hayner let go as well and took a moment to look around. “Yeah, I can do this.”

As he dragged the skateboard to a good starting position, Kairi summoned her Gummiphone. It took some fidgeting—this was not meant to be used with paws!—but she managed to get the video recording started just in time.

Hayner jumped on the skateboard, giving him enough momentum to get the board rolling. He went slowly at first, getting a feel for riding it with four legs instead of two. Then, he looked over at Kairi. “Make sure you get all of it!”

She only responded with a purr; hard to talk with a phone in her mouth!

Hayner stopped for a moment, his tail swishing from side to side, before he used two of his legs to gain some speed. Soon enough, Kairi had to sprint after him as he practiced some twists and turns, his tricks becoming more and more sophisticated as he figured out how to use his new form, especially the tail, to his advantage.

Finally, Hayner stopped in front of Kairi, panting from the effort. “See? Told you,” he said and nuzzled her cheek.

Kairi gently dropped her phone on the ground and stopped the recording. “You were amazing!” Purring loudly, she returned his nuzzling. “Think you got used to having four legs now?”

If Hayner’s face hadn’t been covered in fur, he probably would’ve blushed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Then see if you can catch me!” Kairi jumped back, gave Hayner a moment to react, and sprinted in the opposite direction, towards the savannah. They could get the skateboard later.

Once she reached the tall grass, Kairi ducked, listening to Hayner coming closer. Then, when he was just in front of her, she jumped, sending both of them rolling on the ground. “Gotcha!”

She didn’t keep the upper paw for long, though. Even with both of them barely half-grown in these forms, a leopard had quite an advantage over a caracal, and soon enough Hayner was pinning her down. “You sure about that?”

“Yep.” But Kairi hadn’t trained for nothing, so with some effort, she wiggled free and jumped clear of him. “See?”

Hayner grinned, his tail swishing from side to side. “I’ll get you again!”

He jumped, but Kairi dodged with ease. “So close!”

But she hadn’t even finished talking when Hayner jumped again, and this time, he landed right on her. “Told ya!” He leaned down just far enough quickly lick Kairi’s head, then jumped away again.

Kairi watched as Hayner bashfully rubbed his face with one of his paws, reminiscent of how he tended to hide his face when he was blushing. She walked over and began circling him, close enough that their fur was brushing against each other. “You know, maybe I can’t see you blush now, but if you keep behaving like this, it’s still written all over you.”

By now, she’d reached his head again, and gently pressed her nose against his. Then, while Hayner was still stunned, Kairi jumped against his side to send him back to the ground. “Gotcha again!”

They kept playing until both of them were out of breath, and the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. Purring, Kairi nuzzled Hayner. “Do you want to look at the stars here?” Sure, they could do that back in Twilight Town, too, but the night sky looked far brighter here, away from the city lights.

“Of course!”

“Come on, then!” There was a spot Kairi had found by chance during her first visit to the Pride Lands, and that’s where she was taking Hayner. By the time they arrived, the last rays of the sun were gone, while the stars were shining brightly.

“It’s beautiful.” Hayner sat down, his eyes fixed upwards towards the sky.

“It is. Did you know that in this world, it’s said that the kings of days past turn to stars? And when someone needs help, they look to the stars for answers.” Kairi sat down next to him, close enough that their legs and shoulders touched.

Hayner’s tail swished from side to side as he listened to her. “Really? That’s cool.”

The savannah cooled down a lot during the night, but Hayner was warm by Kairi’s side, and her fur protected her against the rest. Only a few animals were still awake, causing the savannah to be mostly silent, save for Kairi’s purrs and Hayner’s heartbeat.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

Hayner averted his eyes from the stars for a moment, just long enough to purr and nuzzle Kairi’s head. “I’ll always come with you, wherever you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>Hey someone's gotta fill this tag so might as well be me lol</strike>  
I still think they're adorable together<3 And Kairi deserves a lot of like. Plain, simple, _fun_. Like watching her boyfriend trip over his own four paws.
> 
> This is one of two fics I did for the KH Rarepair Zine :)


End file.
